Estimulación Chrobert
by Krystel Valadez
Summary: Evans tiene un pequeño accidente y Downey le ayudará de una manera muy ORTOdoxa.


Todo iba bien en el rodaje de Civil War, faltaban pocos meses para finalizar y hasta ahora el único incidente fue el corte en la cara de Holland.

Hasta ahora.

Un alarido de dolor proveniente de Evans alertó a los hermanos, quienes pararon la grabación y corrieron hacia el "helicóptero", encontrándose al rubio en el suelo, soltando maldiciones y sobándose el brazo.

Sebastian lo ayudó a incorporarse, mientras Anthony llamaba a un paramédico, pero se vio interrumpido por Robert.

—No será necesario —dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Russo.—Yo me encargo de él —soltó antes de ir hacia Chris y llevarlo hacia su camerino.

—Es muy amable de tu parte el que quieras frotar a Evans, Rob —le mencionó Renner, a lo que solo respondió con una sonrisa.

Entraron en el tráiler y sentó a Evans en la pequeña cama que había ahí mientras buscaba algo en las cajoneras.

Chris seguía sobando su brazo hasta que noto que este tenía una herida que empezaba a sangrar.

—¿Tienes vendas? —preguntó.

—Si, pero antes... —Robert se sentó frente a él con un maletín del cual saco un pequeño bote de lo que Chris creyó que era ungüento.—¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Dorito? —preguntó antes de mostrarle el contenido de la valija.

El rostro de Evans resplandeció y se olvidó por completo del dolor, no le sorprendía la idea de que Downey tuviera esa clase de juguetes.

Consoladores, vibradores, estimuladores de próstata... y fue cuando se dió cuenta que el bote no contenía ungüento, sino lubricante.

Volvió a ver al hombre frente a él y asintió frenéticamente. Downey tomo eso como una señal y se abalanzó sobre Evans, el cual siseo por la ligera presión en su brazo, haciendo que Robert le diera suaves besos por toda la parte afectada, lo acostó de lado frente a él y lo beso.

Mientras profundizaba el beso, paso su mano por toda la fornida espalda, acariciándola, hasta que bajo hacia su trasero, dándole una fuerte nalgada, haciendo que Chris se separa de él para jadear.

Siguió nalgueándolo hasta que metió sus manos en el pantalón del rubio, apretando la carne bajó sus manos, Robert sonrió al sentir la erección del otro contra la suya, saco una de sus manos y se estiró para alcanzar el lubricante y uno de sus juguetes.

—¿Sabes?, en uno de mis viajes, supe de esta técnica medicinal, sirve para dolores de espalda y musculares... —decía mientras tanteaba con sus dedos húmedos la entrada del otro.

Chris gimió cuando sintió dos dedos de Downey abrirle sin ningún pudor, pudo escuchar una pequeña risa del castaño y fue cuando se dió cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

Semidesnudo, acostado boca abajo en la cama de su amigo, gimiendo, con las mejillas coloradas y seguramente su trasero estaba igual.

Abrió la boca al sentir algo más reemplazar a los dígitos, un vibrador. Se decepcionó al pensar que era otra cosa, pero su decepción se fue al ver la erección del otro frente a él.

—Has sido un buen paciente, te ganaste un caramelo —masculló Robert lascivamente, mientras Chris atrapaba su falo con su boca, succionandolo poco a poco gustosamente, manteniéndose así por un buen rato, hasta que sintió la escencia de Downey llenar su boca, la cual tragó con devoción.

Minutos después el también se corrió después de tener el vibrador penetrandolo rítmicamente. Downey se lo retiro y le ayudo a levantarse, envolviéndole una venda en la herida del brazo, que ya no le dolía; regresaron al set con la promesa de volver a jugar algún día.

Y esa fue una de las muchas veces en las que jugó con Chris, sonrió al saber que había usado todos juguetes en el, y que ahora lo volvería a hacer.

Robert estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de su gran casa, revisando su Twitter y encontrándose con cierta foto.

"Daniel Craig y Chris Evans junto a todo el elenco deKnivesOut"

Daniel Craig y Chris Evans

Daniel y Chris

Craig y Evans

¡El jodido James Bond tenía a su Chris sentado en sus piernas!

Trato de calmarse, el destino era bueno y lo volvería a ver muy pronto, en un juego para recaudar fondos a una buena causa.

Solo que el iba tener otra clase de juego con Evans

Uno muy rudo.

—¡Jimmy! ¿Donde está mi super maletín?


End file.
